The new Chipettes
by crazychipmunkfan
Summary: Go to munkedupjoe213, to understand the story a little more.
1. Chapter 1

**Serene's P.O.V**

I was just sitting on the couch in the living room, reading Twilight by Stephenie Myer, when Ally, my cousin, walked in. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Ally seemed graceful, like her mom when she walked. Ally looked like her mom, so I guess she might act like her mom, aunt Brittany.

Ally was grabbing a iPod in her hand that her parents gave her for her birthday. She smiled at me and sat down at the other end. I returned to my book, forgetting Ally's presence. Not that I didn't like her, I just never had a real conversation with her. Unless you count those 'Hi' and 'Byes' we make to each other when we pass each other in the hallway.

"Hi, Serene", I heard Ally say. "Uh…um…hi, Ally," I said to Ally. I looked at Ally as she clicked play on her iPod. I heard Nicki Minaj's song 'Super Bass' coming from the iPod. I was startled when I found myself humming along.

"You like Nicki Minaj?" Ally asked me. I looked at her and realized she was listening to me hum along. "Um…a few songs," I answered her. For some reason I felt like she was trying to befriend me only because she is dating my brother, Stanley. I shook off the thought and went back to my book and Ally went back to her iPod. But then a scent of cupcakes filled my nose and obviously Ally's.

"Cupcakes!" We both exclaimed, jumping off the couch and rushing to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V**

After a somewhat awkward conversation with Serene, we both rushed into the kitchen. One of aunt Eleanor's daughters, Carol, was putting cupcakes on the table, one for each family member. "Hi!" She said to me and Serene when we walked into the kitchen. I felt Serene feel uncomfortable talking, so I did the talking.

"Hey Carol, these smell good," I said to Carol, and I wasn't lying. I could have ate all of the cupcakes in that second, but I had to save room for dinner. "Thanks, my mom helped me out," Carol said, smiling. There was an awkward silence, I guess because no one knew what to say. "Do you want some?" Carol asked us, holding out two cupcakes.

"Sure," Me and Serene said in unison as we both took one cupcake.

After we finished the cupcakes, I noticed Carol looking at my iPod. "Nice, isn't it?" I asked her. "Yeah, you listen to music on that?" Carol asked me. I'm surprised she doesn't know what you do on an iPod, but then again, I didn't either when I got it. "Yup, wanna hear a song?" I asked her. She shrugged and I began playing 'Tik Tok' by Kesha.

"_Wake up in the morning, feeling like P Diddy,_" Carol sang along with the song. "_Grab my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city. Before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of jack. Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back._" I had to say, Carol was good. Her voice sounded like a mezzo-soprano and she could rap really good. When Carol noticed I was listening to her, she blushed. I wanted to say she sounded good, but I felt shy around her. It must be weird to feel weird around your own cousin.

"Um…sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to hear that," Carol said in a nervous tone.

"Oh…you sound amazing," I said. She shrugged and bit into her cupcake. "I don't-" Before she could finish, John walked in. Obviously here to try and win Carol's heart.

"Um…bye," I said to Carol, scurrying off, followed by Serene.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Hi, Carol," John said, shifting his feet. He had a tulip in his hand which was sweating from nervousness. "Um...do you want a cupcake?" Carol asked John. She picked up a chocolate cupcake with blue icing and held it out for him. He took it from her hand {Paw} and felt a wave of emotions when their hands touched. He bit into the cupcake, while looking at Carol. Her blonde fur, her green eyes, her slightly plump figure just made him melt. "Is it good?" She asked him. He looked down at the half bitten cupcake in his paw.

"Yeah," John said to Carol. She smiled at him and started to walk out of the kitchen, but John stopped her. "Um...Carol, this is for you," John said, holding out the flower. Carol took it out his paw and examined it. It was pretty, even though it wasn't fully grown yet. She sniffed the flower and looked at John, smiling. "Thank you, John," Carol said to John, walking out the kitchen. He just stood there in the kitchen, watching Carol's figure walk off. _Idiot_, he thought to himself.

**Stanley's P.O.V**

I walked out of my siblings' room and downstairs when I saw Ally sitting on the couch. Even from a distance, you could make out her figure. I walked over to her and jumped on the couch. I could feel her jump in surprise, but then loosen up. "Hi, Stanley," She said my name in a seductive tone. She walked over to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Her fur brushed up against mine, I liked that. She looked at me with those hazel brown eyes of her. Golden as honey, brown as chocolate.

"Um...Ally, we never had a real date have we?" I asked out of the blue. I didn't even see that coming. She looked at me with a blank expression. "Well, uh, you are right, but I doubt our parents would even let us go out alone after what happened last time." She said, referring to last week when we left to go look for Alvin and Serene. But I actually did want to take Ally out on a date now. Somewhere nice, but not too fancy. Somewhere Ally might like, even if I don't like it. I just want to see her happy.

"Stanley?" Ally asked me, waving her paw in front of my face. I looked at her and she had a concerned look on her face. "Sorry, I was just thinking." I told her. "So was I." She said, putting her arms around my neck. "Maybe, we can ask our parents if they could let us go on a date." I thought about what she just said. I did want to take Ally out on a date, for sure, but I don't want Ally to feel bad because the date is terrible. I didn't know if I should take Ally on a date, or just leave it alone. "We can talk about it later." I said to Ally, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Later." She said, in a tone that felt like she was promising me.


End file.
